It's All in the Past
by awesomepigman
Summary: 4 ocs: Lynn, Kelly, Eila, and Blaze find a pocket watch that transports them to the narutoverse where they meet the akatsuki. They can then travel between worlds and time but only once they accomplish what the watch wants. There will be romance but I'm not saying with who. Rated m for me, not really, rated m for violence, disturbing threats, extreme sexiness, you know the usual.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 4 ocs: Lynn, Kelly, Eila, and Blaze find a pocket watch that takes them to a world where they end up in the akatsuki's hideout. Not only are they in a different world but they find out the watch brings them to different points in history. The catch is they can only change worlds and time periods once they've accomplished what the watch sent them to do. Setting: Earth and the Narutoverse. There will be romance but I'm not saying with who. Rated m for me, not really, rated m for violence, disturbing threats, extreme sexiness, you know the usual.

**A/N: I was reading Review Whore's(my fav author) newest update during my break from writing this chapter and realized I love how she does each oc narrating a different chapter (Kate, Hannah, Dessie, Kate, Hannah, Dessie, etc..) So I rewrote my first chapter from the point of view of each of my ocs. Also I'm aware that Lynn and Dessie a quite a bit alike, I honestly didn't mean for that to happen and actually based the character after me and not Dessie so, yeah. Here's chapter one.**

Chapter One: There aren't any cookies on the dark side

**Lynn**

"Welcome to candyland enjoy your stay motherfuckers!"

Crash!

"...What the hell?" crashing into reality I woke up. "Someone better tell me whats going on I was having a wonderful dream about being the ruler of candyland. Kelly! It was you wasn't it? Kelly? Eila? Blaze? Where the hell are you guys?" Looking around I got confused very quickly, Where the fuck was I?  
"Hello? Holy shit! Am I dead? Oh My God! Oh my freakin' god! I'm dead! I'm dead and still a virgin! I didn't even get to have my 21st birthday yet! Why, world? Why? I'm still so young and gorgeous and my friends aren't prettier than me yet? What about my adoring fans and those people I call family?"

"Shut the hell up bitch you're giving me a headache." I snapped my neck to the side to see what asshole dare disturb my in-depth conversation about why I have died so young, when I saw him. The fucking asshole who just so happens to be a sexy manwhore, or at least I hoped he was a manwhore. That would make my life so much simpler.

Then it happened.

"What the fuck are you staring at."

Oh, I told him what I was staring at, see I have this issue with lying. I just can't lie, I'm too blunt for my own good.

"You're face. See, I don't know if you know this but it was blessed by the gods. Oh and I say the gods because there is no way that one god could put something that perfect together."

At this the heavenly manwhore smiled, but not a 'I'm nice hug me smile', no, it was more like a 'I'm going to chain you down and do things to you, that you'd never dream of smile'. And let me just say, it was a gorgeous smile.

"For a bitch, you obviously have good physical taste. But there's one thing you're wrong about, there is only one god and his name is Jashin, god of slaughter."

Oh great a religious freak.

"Look as gorgeous as you, religion just ain't my cup of tea. Don't get me wrong, I still think there's god, but for all I know it could be a menstruating bunny. So...yeah, hope that doesn't mean no sex, because I'd rather get screwed physically than metaphorically."

Now lets just hope he doesn't take that the wrong way.

"Who said I was going to sleep with you bitch. I was just going to give you the chance to convert to Jashinism before I fucking kill you."

He seemed to take that pretty well. Wait, what did he just say?

"Woah! Are you saying I'm not dead?"

"Of course you're not dead, but you're about to be bitch!"

I not dead. Holy shit, I'm not dead! Well, I'm mean it's pretty obvious I'm not dead, this bathroom is to unsanitary for my death.

"Well in that case, I don't care how beautiful you are. You are not killing me."

Then a deep, rough sounding voice yelled from nearby.

"What's your sacrifice doing in here!"

The manwhore looked irritated, but shouted back.

"Are you going senile, the fucking bitch is in here!"

"I prefer fucking sexy bitch."

"Who the fuck said you could speak." The fucking manwhore held a very pointy spike to my neck.

That asshole.

Then the door flew open to reveal black tentacle-like-thingys holding up a squirming women with blood going everywhere.

"That looks fun."

"What the fuck did I just tell you about speaking!" The manwhore threatened my neck with the point of the spike. Then turned back to the doorway. The tentacles released the girl and she made a loud thud against the ground. Now that the girl was out-of-the-way I saw the man behind her, he was big and scary looking. Good thing I don't get scared that easy. The man had a cloth covering his mouth, leaving his freaky green eyes visible. He was not an attractive man. The manwhore however, now he was. He had gorgeous fuchsia eyes, and a face sculpted from the heavens. His hair was silver but don't get me wrong it was in no way bad-looking. Not to mention his well toned body. Anyway back to the conversation

The creepy doorway guy started to talk.

"I'm not senile, this is the stupid sacrifice you brought back."

"Then who the fuck is this!"

He flailed the spike in my direction causing me to duck once or twice. Then both pairs of eyes fell on me and I just sat there with a spike to my head.

"You know, you guys are really rude. I've been here for at least 3 minutes and you're just now asking my name." Sighing I continued my speech, "Well if you must know, my name is Lynn and I don't plan on staying here long so feast your eyes on my beauty while you still can."

Smack!

The manwhore slapped me. He fucking slapped me.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!"

I glared. Just glared. Then the creepy doorway guy grabbed me with black tentacles that came from his arms (so that's where they came from.)

"We're taking her to Leader."

"What! Why can't I sacrifice the bitch!"

"Because she managed to find and infiltrate the hideout, she obviously knows something."

I was then carried out of the room and down a hall, all the while be held up by black tentacles. So I did the only reasonable thing.

"Does this mean no sex?"

Smack!

He slapped me.

* * *

**Kelly**

"Ow!...huh..uh..! Ha! I got it! In your face!...Lynn? Where are you? Where am I?" Looking around I realized I was on the ground next to a bed in a room I have no memory of. Slowly sitting up I tried to remember what happened the night before. I felt something hard hit my hip and realized it was the pocket watch.

That's it! I remember it all.

I was in the attic looking for flashlights because the power went out and I found an old pocket watch. I brought it downstairs where Lynn and Eila were on the couch and Blaze was in the recliner. Showing them the watch, Lynn stole it from me and started messing with the knobs. I told her to stop but she wouldn't so I stole it back, then everything flashed white and...and... I have no clue where I am.

"Oh My Gosh I'm Going To Die!"

"Who's there, un"

I froze. Someone was in the bed next to me, and they were now awake.

Omg, I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

I was frozen with fright.

"Tobi thinks you look scared."

I turned to face a masked man crouched down next to me.

I screamed.

Don't anyone dare criticise me, if you woke up somewhere you'd never seen before with a strange guy next to you and another one with a mask leaning over you, I think you'd scream too.

I was now trying to catch my breath from the scream when I saw the guy on the bed was now standing in front of me.

Ooo, he's cute. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was glaring at me with a frightening grin on his face. He was holding some clay and made a pretty bird out of it. Suddenly the mask guy tackled me.

"No! Tobi doesn't want Deidara senpai to hurt his friend!"

I am so confused, but at least I know the masked one doesn't want to hurt me. I mean he called me friend right?

"Katsu!"

Bang!

I spoke to soon.

The little bird exploded and I the room was covered in ash.

I screamed, again.

"Deidara senpai!" The masked guy screamed like a little kid, I'm starting to think he isn't all there in the head.

"Tobi shut up, un! She's an intruder!" The cute blonde one look at me and started yelling, "Who are you, un!"

"Kelly Rhiannon Lucas! Please don't hurt me!" I cowered. It wasn't one of my most proud moments but I cowered.

"What are you doing here, un? Are you one of Hidan's sacrifices? Are you one of Zetsu's meals?"

"I don't know why I'm here! I don't even know where here is!"

"Don't play dumb! Do you work for Konaha? Suna? Where?"

Fortunately, I didn't have to answer those questions because Tobi, the guy with the mask, stopped Deidara, the one yelling at me.

"Tobi thinks we should bring her to Leader!"

"What! But! But..uh..fine, un"

I was then helped up by Tobi and led out the door and door a hall.

Tobi decided to hold my hand the entire time. Deidara just glared.

* * *

**Eila**

My pillow is so warm. Why is it so warm? I don't know, but I like it. I could have a family with this pillow, and there would be little warm baby pillows on the couch and each bedroom and one in the car and they'd be so warm. Why is my pillow so warm? I like how warm it is.

"...so...warm."

Something moved, probably Lynn she's always waking people up by accident, how dare she disturb my warmth.

Something bit me!

My eyes flew open and I kicked whatever bit me. Looking to see what it was I saw a man who was half black and half white inside of a ...venus ...fly ...trap?

My day just keeps getting weirder.

I took off, pulled the door open and ran down the hall. Right into a... big... blue... shark?

Yep, weirder and weirder.

The big shark grinned at me and I kicked him. He ignored the kick and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!"

"Sorry can't do that you're a intruder. I got to take you to Leader."

"What! Intruder! All I wanted the warm pillow!"

The shark chuckled and I pouted.

"So what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I like you."

"...Pedophile! Pedophile!"

"What! I'm not a pedophile! I mean how old are you?!"

"21."

"See, I'm not a pedophile."

"Oh, I guess."

"So, what's your name?"

"Eila."

"Eila? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey! Eila is a perfectly fine name!"

"Sure."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Kisame."

"Kisame! And you were making fun of Eila! I've never met any Kisame's before!"

"Hey! Kisame is a great name!"

"Whatever."

* * *

**Blaze**

I woke up in a room with a blue haired women and tables and shelves of origami. Getting up I decided to figure out what kind trouble Kelly and Lynn got me into this time.

"Hey, wake up."

"What?"

The blue haired women moved and jumped up when she saw me.

"Who are you?"

"Hi, my names Blaze. Anyway, my friends..." She grabbed me and pinned me down.

"Hey! What the! I was just trying to explain that my friends are idiots and if you could tell me where I am."

"Shut up! I'm taking you to Leader."

She held my hands behind my back like a cop and walked me down the hall outside of her room.

Welcome to the dark side, we're out of cookies.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope everyone likes it! This is actually the most effort I've put into a story so, yeah. Also all ocs are based off of my friends, Lynn is based off of me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own...um ... uh... a case of crosoints. Yeah.

Read and review or I'll never update!

From a schizophrenic author with a habit of talking to herself...outloud...in front of people,

~awesomepigman


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Soulmate...s  
Lynn  
Hello my name is Jacquelynn Ann Tomas and I'm an alcoholic.  
Not really but you know how exciting it would be if I was? Anyway, here I am sitting...erm...excuse me tied to a chair with my mouth gagged. While Kelly, Eila, and Blaze didn't get such 'fancy' treatment. Apparently I'm a nuisance and don't help the situation, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

* * *

As the doorway guy carried me down the hall I tried to figure out how I got into this mess, but all I could remember was Kelly messing with some watch (I knew she caused this). Finally we walked into a big round room with chairs. In this room sat a very hot but heavily pierced man. Now, he did not look happy. Around him were Blaze and a blue haired women (she was pretty, unfortunately that will be her demise) then there was a orange-mask-wearing guy holding... Kelly's hand? Next to them was a screaming blonde girl? Then there was a small Eila over a big blue(?) guys shoulder.

"More infiltrators." The creepy doorway guy mumbled.

I was then dropped beside them all. When the manwhore pushed everyone aside and boldly stated,

"We found this bitch in our bathroom."

I feel so loved.

I was also a little speechless, that is, of course, until everyone turned and looked at me.

"Um... hi... hows it going? You guys wanna take a picture? It last longer. Er... I'm not quite sure it does? I think paper might age faster then me...maybe? Well in that case you might want to just keep staring."

The ginger threw a knifefy, pointy, dagger-looking thingy at me...and missed...I hope on purpose.

That's when I decided to be quiet and secretly plot their deaths.

-conversation with myself-

Hey, how's it going?

Fine you know just plotting peoples deaths.

Why would you do that? I don't think they deserve it?

They through a knife at me!

Sometimes I throw knifes at you?

And sometimes I plot peoples deaths!

...Was that necessary?

What?

...You stabbed me.

Well it's not like it matters.

Hey! I matter!

Sure.

* * *

"Lynn!"

"Huh!" Oh right, I'm on the ground, in some weird situation. Anyway apparently Kelly called me. I looked at her and she started mouthing something along the lines of "I fucking want pie." (Kelly: I said "we're going to die")

Anyway Kelly made me hungry so I got up and walked out of the room looking for pie. Unfortunately a fairly large arm grabbed me and fact of the matter is...I'm tied to a chair, arms and ankles bound, and a wet towel as a gag.

The star treatment. Kelly would be so jealous.

Everyone else was being so annoying. Screaming, yelling, crying (Kelly), and I apparently have no say on the matters that decide whether I live or die.

Don't worry anyone. I'll be fine. Just sitting here with a wet cloth in my mouth that's been used for who knows what...Aw disgusting! Who knows what they cleaned...or haven't cleaned with this. For all I know it could be a washcloth. And for everyones information I Do Not Care How Sexy You Are, You Do Not Stick Your Fucking Dirty Washcloth In My Mouth.

These fuckers are going to get a piece of my mind when I manage to break free, they won't even see it c...

*insert moment of speechlessness where Lynn mouth is gaping open, but looks hilariously awkward do to gag*

...before me stood the three most sexy men on earth...no, wait, whatever the fuck they call this place.

There they stood. The incredibly sexy but a bit of a douche manwhore I had previously met. The overly pierced ginger that threw a knifey thing at me. And him, the god among gods of sexiness. I think I must have died because he gorgeous. Yes I must have died and gone to hell because he was devilishly handsome. He had a magnificent black mane that was pulled into a low ponytail, with deep dark (and bored) sultry eyes.

Oh, please, if this gag is a washcloth, let it be his.

Seeing him I realized what I must break free.

First I need everyones attention.

...Fuck! I'm bound and gagged!...kinky. Um. Maybe if I wiggle my wrists I can loosen the rope a bit.

It didn't work.

Okay then I'll just slip my shoes off and get the rope off my feet.

I tried to get my shoes off starting with my left but it kind of got stuck. Hopping in the a bit I finally managed to get the sucker off. Then trying to get the other one off I wiggled my feet only to... tip the chair over.

Everyone stopped their argument and stared as I the chair layed on the ground, with me still tied to it. Rubbing my head against the ground I loosened the gag enough to spit it out of my mouth.

"Who the fucks idea was it to bind and gag me."

Everyone looked at each other than back at me (which currently wasn't a pretty sight). Then thank the menstruating bunny Eila spoke up to give me the name of who I must kill.

"I can't remember who came with it but I'm pretty sure it was mutually agreed upon.

I take back what I just said, Imma gonna strangle the bitch.

* * *

So, let me catch you up to speed on the current situation. I am once again bound, we are all sitting around a huge table discussing what should be done with me and my servants. Blaze (the reasonable) is being reasonable. Eila (the bitch) is being a bitch, Kelly (the worrier) is being a worrier, a.k.a. crying. The sexy guys, a blue guy, a planty guy, tentacles, the masked guy, and the girl were all deciding our fate and whatnot. Oh and apparently they are part of a mass-feared gang called the Akatsuki. Now that you got some knowledge on the situation, we can get to how I saved everyones lives.

Eh Hem! Here we go. It started with them figuring out who we are.

"Who sent you." Said the ginger voodoo doll (he has a lot of piercings, okay?)

"We weren't sent by anyone. We don't even know where we are, or what's going on." (Guess what reasonable person said this).

"Then how did you get here?"

"I don't know. There was a bright flash and suddenly I woke up on her floor. (Blaze points to the blue-haired girl) I tried to explain but before I knew it she brought me here."

"What were you doing before this 'bright flash' appeared?"

"Hanging out with those three, when the power went out and that one (points at me) went off to find a flashlight or candle."

The ginger voodoo doll stared at all of us but Blaze remained calm and I glared back. He then got up and said,

"They don't know anything, get rid of them."

Thank blazes for Blaze.

"Wait! We can help you!"

The ginger turned back toward us.

"How?"

"Well we could work for you guys, you know cook, clean that stuff."

That's when tentacles spoke up.

"We won't pay you."

"You don't have to, in return for, you know, living, we'll work for you guys."

The room was dead silent. "Well?"

"We don't need all four of you, and we'll still have to pay for your food."

"Why? You're a gang, can't you just steal it?"

"...You can stay a week, then we'll put it to a vote. Of course you'll probably be dead by then."

I'm pretty sure I heard Kelly gulp for air at that comment.

"Konan you can show them around,"

The blue haired girl nodded, everyone got up leaving in their separate directions, so mumbling stuff. The girl then walked over to us and Kelly untied me from the wretched chair. I tore off the damn gag then fixated my eyes on a certain bitch.

"A Fucking Mutual Decision, Huh?"

"That's my douche."

The blue haired women just stared. I then cleared everything up for her.

"This is Eila, she's my bitch and I'm her douchebag."

She just ignored me and led us on a tour of the facilities.

"Hey, guys. Today I met my soulmate...s."

* * *

A/N: So long time no write...sorry. No amount of apologies will make up for how long I've been gone. Anyway I will not be posting again until next Wednesday or maybe this Wednesday, but probably next Wednesday. This is because I have DECA state competition and so I can't post at all Thursday- Sunday. Also I will post two Pen Pals chapters before I post the next chapter of this story. The process will be easier though because I wrote out an outline for each chapter stating everything the chapter must have for the storyline. The rest (jokes and such) I come up with on the spot. In fact I don't think I've ever come up with dialogue or jokes beforehand on my stories. Anyway enough rant. 

-I love (oops forgot I'm not supposed to use that word with you guys) Okay I enjoy all of your reviews and would appreciate more! But if your lazy like me then a simple reading of the chapter will suffice.

-Read and Review

-I'm Not Dead! ...I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I mean come on could you imagine, not only would the characters and storyline be fucked up but there would be this huge 3 month period where I did nothing mangawise. In otherwords you'd all hate me, and I'd have no one but, you know, my friends, family, light-up yo-yo, that kind of stuff. Oh, you know that might not be so bad. At least not for me...I don't own Naruto.

From an author that needs to find some time, get off her lazy ass, and write for you guys.  
-awesomepigman

P.S. Have you guys ever wondered if there are guys out there who read our fanfictions. You know what that's what I want. I want a guy to read and enjoy anyone of my stories! ...There goes one more dream that will never come true. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Authors notes will now only be a the end.

* * *

Chapter Three: We're Going to DIe

Kelly

"Was it a left turn or a right? No, maybe I missed it. Is this it? No, it can't be!" Tears welling up in my eyes, I was about ready to collapse.

I was lost.

There were so many twists and turns in the Akatsuki's (our captor's) hideout. Not to mention the hallways. Each one consisting of ten rooms; five on each side. Now, I don't who these people think they are but they have a really pretty home.

Which I have to work my life away at.

That was it, that was enough to start the waterworks. Tears were flowing down my cheeks like waterfalls. I collapsed on the cold floor and sobbed.

Only 21 and I have to work the rest of my life away here! I'll never see my beautiful perfect man again! He'll wonder where I've gone and...*sniffles*...and...I'll never see him! I'll never look into those sweet blue eyes again! It's not fair! There is no way out, literally, I haven't seen a single exit! Just rooms! Plus, Eila and Lynn are no help! Blaze is my only ray of hope, but she'd never risk her life without even knowing where she is! Even then she seems content here or worse she doesn't care at all!

Evil thoughts of torturous work as a slave and dying here alone flashed through my head. No matter what the thoughts continued flooding in, bringing on more tears.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up, tears everywhere, to see my friend who I was glad she had her life sold into slavery with me.

"Lynn!" I yelled holding on to her leg knowing she would know the way back.

"Were you hit by a water balloon?" She asked sarcastically, poking fun at my tear-stained face.

"You don't understand! I just came to the saddest realization!" I yelled back getting choked up at the thought-provoking words.

"Oh, God. If this has to do with one of your obsessions I will make this hideout a game of hide-and-seek that you will not enjoy." Lynn replied once again poking fun at me and my "obsessions". If only she knew just how much those "Obsessions" meant.

"No! You just don't get it! I'll never see Luke again!"

"Luke is in his 60's and on the opposite end of attractive. Honey, I would think not seeing him wouldn't be a bad thing." Lynn then shivered as if repulsed by the man and trust I understood why.

"That isn't Luke, that's Mark Hammil, an actor, not the beautiful Luke Skywalker. They are different!"

"At what point did the line between reality and make-believe turn to shit for you?"

"I don't even know?" I said in a hushed voice trying to find an answer to the question.

"Oh, it turned to shit for me when I was seven and I fell in love with Ash from Pokémon. You know as much as I tried to forget about it, he will always be my first love."

What in the world was Lynn saying?

"What?"

We looked at each other briefly before laughing like idiots.

You see Lynn and I have are more in touch with our imagination then say...other people. So, as you can see we do this thing where our conversations just go completely off topic and one person (usually Lynn) says something especially outlandish and when the other person questions it, we just look at each other and laugh. It's a sign of friendship.

"So why are you curled in a ball crying in the hallway?"

"Um...I got lost."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkward stare.

"So, who wants to show me the way back."

"Fine, follow me." Lynn then walked back the way she came...and the way I came.

"I knew I took a wrong turn!"

"Sure you did." Lynn said walking further away. I quickly got up to follow jogging to catch up.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Exploring."

"WHAT! But the pierced guy said that we weren't allowed to leave our rooms!"

"Well you broke that rule."

"I was looking for a bathroom!"

"You found one I hope."

"...yeah."

"And you couldn't find your way back"

"It's harder to remember the way back!"

Hey...wait a minute. Speaking of the way back, where are we? I don't remember this place at all. "Where are we?"

"The entrance to the stairwell."

"Stairwell?"

"To the basement."

"Basement?"

"Well I did say I was exploring."

"You agreed to show me the way back!"

"And I will when I'm done exploring."

"We shouldn't be doing this Lynn! They could kill us!"

"Not if they don't catch us. So I suggest you keep it down."

"You're the one with no volume control."

"Shuddup!" Lynn yelled proving my point.

We're going to die. I know it, and that so called friend is the cause.

* * *

I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, but it most certainly was not a basement. The large space before me was endless. I couldn't see much but the light from the stairwell showed enough. This space matched the size of the above home's length and width minus all the walls that divided the space into rooms and halls.

"This is incredible." I barely managed to say being in such a state of awe.

This is a basement?

Lynn seemed to forget about me and ignored the size of the basement as she walked ahead at an ungodly pace. She passed by stacks of boxes and mounds of crates heading into the darkness.

Running to keep up with her I asked the question on my mind. "I thought you were exploring, so why are you walking right passed all these boxes?"

With an extremely creepy smile and...is that sparkles in her eyes?...Lynn than stopped in place, turned to me who was still trying to catch, and answered.

"Well, one, no one will hear or see us if we're in the back and they just so happen to pass by the stairwell. Two, you always store what you want to keep hidden in the back. No one puts there valuable's in the front were you can so easily take them." Lynn then faced forward once more and continued at her inhuman pace.

While I agreed with her that the back was the safest place in case someone casually strolled by. The idea of snooping around in these people's stuff made me uneasy.

"Hey, Lynn? Won't someone notice we're gone and come looking for us?"

"In all honesty I think the only people who would look for us are Eila and Blaze and even that's a bit iffy."

"Do you think anyone at home would come looking for us?"

Lynn stopped in place at the thought of the question I stopped too.

* * *

We were all on break, the four of us had gotten together, something that barely happened anymore. Blaze being the oldest at 22 had just finished her undergraduate and was preparing to go to Law school, Yeah, Blaze is the reasonable one of the group. Eila followed her boyfriend of six years to Japan. She's 21, he's 25. If you didn't catch that, it means she was 15 and he was 19 when they started dating. They was controversal among many teachers and staff in high school. I'm an intern at a production company in Hollywood. The company isn't that big and It isn't exactly Hollywood Boulevard stardom but hey, I'm 21 and still making a name for myself. Then, there's Lynn,she's the youngest at only 20. She may be strange and annoying, and have the most incomprehensible personality but she's extremely talented. She's one of those people who sets up an easel by busy shops and will paint your portrait right there for a few bucks. She also goes to an art institute for Multimedia Arts.

Anyway the four of us had gotten together for the first time in a long time. We stayed up all night talking and telling stories, when we saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and wished to meet someone like Luke Skywalker. You know? Blonde hair, blue eyes, and all kinds of gorgeous.

Then the power went out.

* * *

-Flashback-

Complete darkness filled the room startled by the sudden blackout I screamed.

Blaze had lit a candle and the dim light began to fill the room.

"Shouldn't we look for flashlights to be safe?" I asked the group as Blaze sat reclined in her chair and Lynn and Eila fought over pillows.

"Whoever said it, will regret it." Chimed the ever so annoying Lynn devilishly.

"But it's dark!" I complained getting up and leaving to find flashlights.

I turned on my flashlight app on my slowly dying Iphone and headed up to the attic.

I knew this app would come in handy.

Looking through the box of camping stuff figuring that was the most likely place for flashlights I found...nothing. Moving on to the next box I found a light up yo-yo. What is this doing here? Then, the next box, MY WALKMAN! Yeah I found my Walkman! Not many people know what a Walkman is anymore, but it is my baby. I remember when I brought it to school and Lynn tried to play it during a test, that butthole.

Finally, after such efforts and the glorious event that is finding my Walkman. I had made it to the last box. Inside was...nothing but some old pocket watch I'd never seen before. A little curious about it, I grabbed it and headed downstairs.

Walking into the living room I came within the candlelights reach and shut of my Iphone. Looking at the three in front of me I became slightly upset. They had set up and were playing a board game. We always play board games when we get together. Despite the nostalgic and depressing sight I sat down without complaint (surprising right?) However I continued thinking of old times. The four of us had been together since sixth grade, though we knew some of us earlier than that. Along with that during freshmen year besides Eila engaging in an illegal relationship, a fifth member joined our group. She was currently in Seattle where we went to school.

Shaking the thoughts that had begun to fill my head I tossed the light up yo-yo to Lynn, which she thoroughly enjoyed. As I sat watching the game and listened to Lynn's ridiculous jokes involving zombie relationships, which Blaze quickly tried to stop when Lynn made a zombie board game piece 'hug' as she put it another zombie board game piece. I then found myself looking at the pocket watch. It had a bronze tone to it and seemed old and worn, The clasp holding it shut was jammed. Trying to get it open I was reminded I was not alone.

"What is that?" Lynn asked, light up yo-yo in hand. Looking around I realized they were all looking at me curiously.

"Um, a pocket watch. I found it in the attic when I was looking for flashlights. I was just looking at it, except it won't open."

"Let me see." Lynn said curious but I don't trust her with breakable things. I inched away from her trying to open it when Eila took it from me. She tried to open too but failed so she passed it on to Lynn. I tried to take it from her but the couch she was on tip and she dropped it. As the watch hit the ground it burst open I reached out and grabbed it, then...then.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Well there is no then. It isn't like I don't remember what happened, it's just nothing happened. There was no burst of blinding white light, or a gaping chasm of blackness that swallowed us whole. Just this. We woke up.

It was as if our entire lives were dreams up until this point and right when we got to the climax...we woke up...here.

Which leads me back to the basement beside Lynn, wondering if anyone was searching for us. Then Lynn broke the silence.

"I'm sure they are I mean come on three missing girls and one incredibly sexy missing woman who wouldn't look for that. Well at least I know they're looking for me."

"Thanks real helpful."

"I try, sweetheart, I try."

Smiling at the conceded smartass I befriended I knew she was trying to cheer me up; I also knew she was lying.

We were all on break, hanging out away from home. Not supposed to be back at our homes or work for another month. Until then no one would even know we were gone. No one was looking for us.

* * *

We had looked through boxes for hours, there was no way no one noticed. To make matters worse Lynn didn't seem to be planning on leaving anytime soon. I sat in front of a stack of boxes tossing through box after box of...get this, stuffed animals. Who here would need so many stuffed animals?

-Flashback-

"No! Don't hurt Tobi's friend!"

-End Flashback-

Oh, right, him.

"Hey look at this! It's the fucking Arc of the Covenant!"

Looking over at Lynn I saw what she meant she had found a golden (is that real gold?) box.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but I think we found the jackpot. Kelly, we are going to be rich."

"And how do you plan on getting out of here?"

"With magical ponies, Pokémon, and a chainsaw, duh."

"Oh..."

"Whatever, I'll figure it out as I go. Come on let's get out of here."

Getting up I heard a crash. Turning back to Lynn I stumbled upon the worst site today. "Oh, shit! Kelly, stop hyperventilating and come on."

Shut up! I have a good reason to be worried. See, that crash was Lynn knocking over a stack of boxes...not that bad, just a small crash of stuffed animals. What was bad was the domino effect it had created causing stack upon stack to collapse one after another.

Turning towards the lone exit so far away it wasn't even visible, we made a run for it. Weaving through stacks of boxes and avoiding collapsing ones we were just about at the stairwell.

Oh my gosh we are going to make it! No ones coming to see what happening! Maybe they can't hear it further up or they just think the boxes collapsed on their own, it could happen.

CRASH!

Ow...what the.

I screamed.

In front of me and Lynn were our captors, along with Eila and Blaze.

"Oh, shit."

For once I agreed with Lynn, Oh, shit.

The pierced man, everyone just called him leader, glared daggers, no full-fledged swords, at us.

Man am I glad I found the bathroom.

"What do you two think you are doing?'

"Um..." What do I say? Oh come on Lynn your quick on your feet say something smart.

"Stuff."

Really. That's the smartest thing you can...Even I could have said something better than that.

"Kill them." Wide eyed I didn't believe I heard the ginger say it. Lynn was right gingers don't have souls.

"Alright, now I can finally sacrifice this bitch!" said the white-haired, man smirking at Lynn almost...what is a good word for his expression, hungry...gross. Lynn probably pissed him off at some point.

"I'm going to make you into art, un." What? Oh, that blonde guy was talking to me...but what is he saying? Is it sexual? Well at least he is cute.

Then he threw one of those exploding birds at me.

It most definitely was not sexual...and I screamed.

Then that masked man, kid, ...person? Tackled me screaming.

"No, Deidara-sempai can't hurt Tobi's friend."

What in the world is going on.

"Wait!"

Everyone froze, including the soulless ginger. You see if you heard the voice we just heard, you'd freeze too. You see the voice came from a very angry but calm (How does that work?) Blaze. Yes, the reasonable Blaze, and no matter what you stop and listen to an angry Blaze, because not a lot makes her angry.

"Maybe instead of killing them, you could make them clean this up. Since it is so big it would be like torture to them."

We were still frozen, and the group's leader seemed to be thinking it over. Then he spoke.

"Fine, this basement better be clean before the end of the week or we will kill you."

Oh thank god. I was so relieved. I won't die, or at least not now. I am alive! YAY!

"Ah...I don't want clean, can't you just kill me."

Oh I am going to kill you Lynn.

Their leader turned back toward Lynn, when I grabbed and muffled her mouth with my hand.

"S-she...um...she didn't mean it." I barely managed the words to the menacing ginger in front of me. He turned back toward the stairs and left. All the others either glared, or seemed angry or frustrated as they headed upstairs. Some mumbling to themselves.

As a sharp pain went through my hand I released it quickly.

"What the fuck was that!"

"You almost got us killed after Blaze barely saved us!"

"He is making us clean."

"Instead of being killed."

"But!..." Giving up the argument Lynn started heading upstairs too.

I began to follow remembering I don't know the way back.

"You bit my hand."

"You put your hand over my mouth."

Sighing I followed silently.

We're going to die.

* * *

A/N: Sup...So Yeah

1. Light up yo-yos belong everywhere if you don't already know I have an obsession with them...Also the flashback, I really did try to play my friends Walkman during a test and I really did mess with zombie board game pieces...yeeeaah.

2. I will update PenPals tomorrow if anyone wants to know.

3. A Walkman was the mp3 of its day, only it played cassette tapes.

4. I don't know what else to write

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and unfortunately I don't own my friends.

From a schizophrenic author who got a laptop today and the first thing she is doing is updating fanfiction :D

~awesomepigman


End file.
